Our Wedding
by AngelCat93
Summary: It has been seven years since the gang graduated from Hollywood Arts. Now Tori Vega and her boyfriend Beck Oliver are getting married. This is a Bori Oneshot. I do not own any of the characters.


_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any of the characters. All the characters are copyright Dan Schneider. I only own the fic._

 _Author's Note #1:_ _Jade and Trina's personalities have been altered slightly. They treat Tori nicer than they did in the original show._

 _Author's Note #2:_ _This fic is a redone version of my original fic. I wanted to change a few things and make the story a bit better. I hope you all enjoy this._

 **Friday, June 18** **th** **2:05 P.M.**

Tori Vega sat in a small church room brushing her hair. She made sure to brush out every last snarl and tangle in her beautiful long brown hair. She wanted to look perfect because today was a special day. Today was her wedding day. Tori was very excited for her wedding ceremony to begin. She also had a bit of the nervous jitters as brides tend to have on their wedding day. Tori

looked in the vanity mirror and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. It was soon that she realized that she couldn't be nervous. She was marrying her boyfriend, Beck Oliver. He was

the sweetest guy she had ever known. She relaxed when she remember this fact. Tori continued to brush her hair. As she was brushing her hair, she heard the door swing open. Tori looked over

her shoulder to see her sister, Trina Vega and her friend, Jade West standing in the doorway. The two girls had light purple bridesmaids dresses on. Tori turned to face Jade and Trina. She still had the brush in her hair.  
"Hey girls." Tori said.

"Tori are you almost ready?" Trina asked.

"Mhm. I just have to fix my dress and put on my makeup." Tori replied setting her brush down. She then carefully stood up from the chair she was sitting on. Tori did her best to check her wedding dress for any smudges or nicks in the fabric. Jade saw that Tori needed help fixing and

checking her dress. "We'll help you fix your dress Tori." Jade said rushing to Tori's side. Jade

beckoned Trina to come over and help as well. Trina joined Jade and the two girls proceeded to help make Tori's dress look presentable.

"Thanks you two. This really helps me a lot." Tori said with a smile.

"It's no problem." Jade said while focusing on fixing Tori's dress.

"Yeah besides it's your wedding day. I want to make sure that my baby sister has the best day ever." Trina added.

Tori smiled. Her mind flashed back to her high school years. She remembered how Jade and Trina used to treat her. She never liked how mean Jade and Trina could be. She was happy that they had changed over the past few years. As Jade and Trina were finishing up fixing Tori's dress, she noticed that there was one girl missing. Tori looked to Jade. "Jade, where's Cat?" Tori asked. Jade looked up at Tori. "She was right behind Trina and I. She could have gotten distracted and fell behind." Jade replied.

Tori chuckled. She knew that was typical of Cat. Even as an adult Cat hadn't changed. Trina and Jade finished fixing Tori's dress. "There Tori. Your dress is in good shape for the wedding." Trina said.

"Thank you." Tori replied as she went over to the vanity again. She looked in the mirror and began to put her makeup on. As Tori was applying her makeup, a small red headed girl walked into the room. The girl was giggling happily. She also had a light purple bridesmaid dress on. Tori looked toward the girl. She wasn't too surprised that she was a little late. Tori figured that Cat had gotten distracted by something silly like a flower or cute animal or something. Tori was just happy that Cat made it to the church room on time.

"Ooooh you look so pretty Tori!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." Tori replied.

As Tori finished her applying her makeup, Tori's father entered the room. "Is our bride ready?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Yes. I'm ready." Tori replied standing up. She folded her hands in front of her. She smiled and looked at her father. Mr. Vega approached his daughter. "Tori, you're looking as beautiful as ever. We're so proud at what you've become." He said. Tori hugged her dad. "Thanks dad. That means so much to me." Tori replied. After Tori and her dad separated from their hug, he turned towards Jade, Trina and Cat. "You three should go take your places at the sanctuary doors. We're going to start soon." Mr. Vega said. Jade nodded. "Alright. Come on you two." She said to Trina and Cat. Trina nodded and followed behind Jade. Cat said bye to Tori and happily followed Trina and Jade. After the girls left the room, Mr. Vega took his daughter by the arm. The two of them walked to the sanctuary doors. They stopped for a moment and then proceeded to walk down the center aisle. As she was making her way down the aisle, her family and friends were standing up watching her walk by. Tori focused on Beck who was standing in front of the alter. Beck was wearing a black tuxedo with matching pants and shoes. He was smiling as he watched his bride walk down the aisle. Andre and Robbie were standing behind Beck. The two of them were Beck's best men. Across from them Tori could see Jade, Trina and Cat standing on the on the steps of the stage. Tori and her father approached the alter. The pastor had the audience sit down. He then addressed Mr. Vega. "Who gives this woman away to be married to this man?" the pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Vega replied letting go of Tori's arm. Tori's father rejoined his wife in the front row of the audience. Tori and Beck were now standing next to each other. They were facing the pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two in marriage." The pastor began. The pastor followed this with a Scripture reading. Afterward Beck sang a special song for Tori. Tori loved his song. She let the sweet serenade sing in her spirit all day. After Beck had finished his song, the two met back at the middle of the stage for the wedding vows and ring exchange.

"May I please have the rings?" the pastor asked. Beck's younger cousin, who was the ring bearer, handed the rings to the pastor. The pastor thanked the boy with a nod and proceeded with the ceremony. He held up Tori's ring and spoke to Beck. "Beck, take this ring and place it on Tori's finger." The pastor said.

Beck put the ring on Tori's finger. "Now repeat after me: With this ring I be wed."

"With this ring I be wed." Beck repeated.

The pastor held out Beck's ring to Tori. "Now Tori place this ring on Beck's finger and repeat after me: With this ring I be wed." Tori did as the pastor asked. She repeated the pastor's words.

"Now Beck, do you take Tori as your lawful wedded wife to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

Beck looked to Tori and smiled. "I do." Beck replied.

"And Tori do you take Beck as your lawful wedded husband to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Tori replied with a smile back at Beck.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The pastor said as he closed his Bible.

Beck took Tori in his arms and kissed her passionately. Tori loved every moment of that kiss. Her mind flashed back to all the struggles she and Beck had faced up until this point. She knew that whatever struggles they would face in the future, they would face them together. After Tori and Beck separated from kissing, Beck took Tori's hand and led her out of the sanctuary. The room erupted into cheers as the newly wedded couple made their way out of the sanctuary. Beck and Tori stood in the church lobby and greeted their friends and family as they were leaving the sanctuary. After a few minutes, Tori and Beck walked outside to where their limousine was waiting. As they walked out of the church, their friends and family greeted them one last time. Beck led Tori to the limousine. The driver opened the door for the two of them. Beck let Tori get in first and then Beck got in the limo. The driver shut the door and got into the driver's side of the car. As the limousine pulled away from the parking lot, Beck opened the window. He and Tori waved to their friends and family. As they were driving down the road, Beck looked to Tori. She looked back to him. They both smiled at each other.

"Tori, I'm glad that I married you." Beck said.

"And I'm glad that I said yes." Tori replied.

Beck smiled. "Let's make our life together a happy one." He replied.

Tori smiled and nodded. The two gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. They both knew that they would have a good life together.

 **1:30 P.M. Los Angeles General Hospital**

 **(3 years later)**

Beck Oliver sat in the hospital lobby. He was a bit anxious. He wasn't letting his anxiety show however. Tori's parents and their friends could tell otherwise.

"Beck are you ok?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Beck replied.

"Come on Beck. Don't expect us to buy that even for a second. Jade replied. After the few years we dated in high school I should know when something is bugging you."

Beck knew Jade was right. Beck sighed. "Alright, fine. I am a bit worried." Beck replied.

"About Tori?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded. "I'm just concerned about her. I hope she is doing alright." He stated.

Mr. Vega placed a hand on Beck's shoulder. "I'm sure the doctors are taking good care of her." He replied reassuringly.

"Yeah. And besides you should know that child birth takes a good amount of time." Trina said looking up from her phone.

Beck knew that everyone was right. He was just concerned about his wife. He wanted to see her and hold their new child in his arms. Beck sat back in his chair and tried to be as patient as he could be. After a little bit the nurse and doctor walked out of Tori's room. "Is there a Mr. Oliver here?" the doctor called.

Beck stood up when he heard his name being called. "Yes. I'm him. What is it?" Beck asked.

The doctor smiled. "You have a son." The doctor replied. Beck was overjoyed as the nurse handed him the baby wrapped in the light blue blanket.

"Your wife is asking for you. You may go and see her." The doctor explained.

Beck nodded and followed him inside Tori's room. He was still cradling his newborn son. When he entered Tori's room he saw her lying in her bed sleeping. He walked up to Tori's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. Beck looked to Tori and back to his son sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the two of them. After a minute, Tori woke up from her nap to see her husband holding their child. Beck saw that she was awake. "Good morning Princess." Beck said.

Tori chuckled. "We're a family now aren't we?" She asked.

Beck nodded. "Yes we are." He replied.

Tori smiled back. She was happy that she had started a family with Beck.

Tori and Beck named their son Matthew. They would often refer to him as 'Mattie' or 'Matt' for short. After a year they had a daughter. They named her Michelle. They only had two kids but they were happy either way. They had each other and their children and that's all they needed.


End file.
